Youtube Down
by shipperfection
Summary: What do you mean youtube crashed and you are not going to save it? No more youtube. No more youtubers. This is the story of how youtube crashed and how it affected the youtubers we love so much. The makeups, the breakups, the hook ups, the bromances, what will unfold when youtubers no longer have youtube? Read this story to find out what happens to all your favorite youtubers!
1. Chapter 1

_May 18, 2014._

_Can't be uploaded._

_Can't be published._

_Can't load. _

**Tyler Oakley** tyleroakley 5 secs

youtube What's up hoe? Why you not let me upload!?

**Troye Sivan ** troyesivan 8 secs

Um anyone know why youtube is being stupid!? Don't fail me know I love you as much as I love nutella! If that makes a difference?

**Shane Dawson ** shanedawson 12 secs

youtube The fuck wrong witchu?

**Connor Franta ** ConnorFranta 16 secs

What's up guys? youtube I was trying to dislike Ricky's new video and get a follow from him!:(

**Ricky Dillon ** RickyPDillon 17 secs

Please youtube save your break down for a day I don't upload!

**Joey Graceffa ** JoeyGraceffa 19 secs

Beeeeetch what are you doing with your life? youtube

**Zoe ** ZozeeBo 22 secs

Come on Alfie was in the middle of posting the sims baby video. I've been waiting forever to have that kid!

**Marcus Butler ** MarcusButler 25 secs

Youtube where you be babe? I need you to come back!

**Alfie ** PointlessBlog 26 secs

Youtube you are starting to act like math, solve your own probs. PLEASE!

**Caspar Lee ** Caspar_Lee 29 secs

YOUTUBE IS DOWN! PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

**Hannah Hart ** harto 31 secs

Uh...Anyone know what's going on with Youtube?

**Grace Helbig ** gracehelbig 32 secs

WHAT IS GOING ON?

**Anthony Padilla ** smoshanthony 35 secs

Ian, did you break Youtube again?

**Felix Kjellberg ** pewdiepie 38 secs

Bros, the immoral barrels have taken over and I can't upload. -_-

**Ian Hecox ** SmoshIan 42 secs

ANTHONY? What have you done now?

**Sawyer Hartman ** SawyerHartman 48 secs

Seriously. Youtube you are ruining my life.

**KEY-YUHN! ** KianLawley 52 secs

WTF youtube?

**jc caylen ** jccaylen 53 secs

Reality check youtube, YOU HAVE TO WORK!

**Trevor Moran ** TrevorMoran 55 secs

Youtube... You failing me, seriously? May I cry now?

**Sam Pottorff ** sampottorff 59 secs

Who gave you the right to take a break youtube, because it was not me!

**Joe Sugg** Joe_Sugg 1 min

This whole youtube issue just ruined my day.

**Scott Hoying ** scotthoying 1 min

Sorry everybody the superfruit video will not be posted today. I forgot youtube had a scheduled break down today.

**Mitch Grassi ** mitchgrassi 2 min

Anybody know how to fix youtube?


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch's POV:

"Scotttt!" I call upstairs annoyed that YouTube was being stupid.

"Hey," he says running down the steps. "I need you to upload the new superfruit video for today it won't let me post it."

"It isn't letting me put up the pentatonix video either...?" I say raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait what?" He joins me on the couch looking at my laptop screen confused. "What is going on with YouTube?"

"They need to fix it soon people are gonna be annoyed." I say with a sigh.

"Wait, see what is going one for everyone else."

I quickly go to Tyler's twitter and read his tweet to YouTube and I check a few more youtubers' tweets and all of them relate to Tyler's.

"YouTube is down for everyone. All the youtubers are tweeting about it being down." I sigh and Scott looks to my screen with confusion clear as day on his face.

"It's been down before, I'm sure youtube will fix it soon or people WILL flip out." I nod at Scott's words. I'm sure he was right. I slide my laptop away and look at him with a tiny smile. He returns the smile draping his hand around the couch so his hand rests on my shoulder. We just sit there for a while like that and I let my thoughts take over.

I had liked Scott for a while and I wouldn't deny it but I didn't want to date him because we were so close as friends and we were in Pentatonix together and I didn't want to ruin that either.

I stand up and run to the kitchen grabbing some of the chocolate we had in the pantry. I can sense Scott behind me and turn to him with a smile tossing him one of the chocolate bars as well. He catches it and mumbles a 'thanks' unwrapping it and breaking off a piece of it. I hear my duck ringtone go off and run to grab my phone to answer the call.

"Hiii," I say as Tyler automatically speaks into the receiver.

"Is YouTube being dumb for you guys too?" I hear a voice in the background and remember that he was in Perth with Troye.

"Yeah. It won't let Scott or I upload the new Superfruit video or the Pentatonix one."

"It isn't letting me post anything either." He sighs in annoyance.

"They better fix it soon."

"Yeah... Hold on a second." I hear Troye talking to him but I couldn't hear too clearly.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Troye says hi and also asks if you've seen anyone else unable to upload."

"Hi to Troye and yeah Hannah, Grace, Mamrie, the Smosh guys, no one is able to upload."

"That's so bizarre. Have you checked O2L?"

"Also can't," the line was quiet for a few moments as both of us sat in thought. I wonder what was wrong with YouTube and if they were currently trying to fix it...

I hear Scott tell my name and I get out of my bed walking down the hall to his room. We had just gone out to dinner with everyone and we had been on our laptops since. I see Scott under the covers whilst on his laptop and he pats the spot next to him with a smile at me. I walk to get my phone and computer returning to his room and joining him as I scroll down tumblr.

"Mitch?" Scott's voice was low and I thought he sounded nervous but I could be imagining it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?" His voice was normal again and I wonder for a second why it changed.

"Yeah..." I gulp nervously and hope he wouldn't ask who.

"Who is he?" Shit. What do I even say now.

"No one!" My voice was shaky and Scott looks at me confusedly but I also see what looks like jealously in his eyes...? Hmm...

(A/n: hi it Claire, the other author. Thanks for reading this for me and Kara. 3 remember to leave us some feedback or suggestions if you want :) byeeee -Claire Bear 3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Connor's POV:**

"Seriously, come on."

"What's wrong?" Ricky ask me leaning over to look at my computer screen.

"My video is taking forever to upload and it is frustrating," I answer while running my fingers through my hair that is styled into a quiff.

"Just calm down, how long have you been waiting?"

"About forty-five minutes. I know the internet quality on the plane is not the best, but it should've at least gotten ten percent uploaded by now."

"Maybe you should just try to upload it when we land."

"Okay, I guess. Just remember to remind me!" I close my laptop and put it up. We had left California this morning, flying to Florida to start the very first O2L tour. My excitement was through the roof! My favorite part, besides meeting the fans, is hanging out with the whole O2L group. Sam is supposed to moving in with us after he graduates, which should be soon. Baby Trevor has a couple more years, but he can move in once he finally gets down with high school. Ever since I moved in with Ricky, Kian, and JC I have had the time of my life. I never was bored or lacked someone to talk to.

"How much longer?" I ask Ricky, who is in the seat next to me. JC is by the window passed out and I think drooling and Kian, Trevor, and Sam are across from us.

"Connor. Do. Not. Start. This. Again." I just poke him in the side and laugh, because I know how much he hates it when I keep asking how much longer. I then lay my head on his shoulder and start scrolling through twitter.

"Darn you YouTube," I hear him mumble on about how useless it is and how it needed to work.

"What's wrong now?"

"It won't let me watch any videos, how am I supposed to survive this flight now."

"You could always talk to your best friend?"

"Oh you mean Kian, hey buddy." I elbowed him in the side and rolled my eyes.

"I meant me and people say you are the smart one. Hmmm."

"Whatever. I'm so excited to meet the fans and see our bus."

"Me, too. Hopefully I don't look bad in the picture they picked."

"Connor you never look bad, now hush so I can play Pokemon. I have to concentrate." I blush slightly from his compliment and try to hide it.

"Ricky will you hush so I can get my beauty sleep?" He rolls his eyes at me and then goes back to his game. He was such a nerd, but a very cute nerd with stunning eyes and a drop dead sexy voice.

**Trevor's POV:**

THIS FLIGHT IS SO BORING AND SO LONG!? I don't see why we couldn't start the tour in California and work our way east. Wouldn't that have been simpler? I don't know, I'm just ready to start the first official O2L tour.

"Kian, say hi." I tell him as I turn my phone's camera towards him. He just smiles and makes a face. It looks fine for a vine post. Who cares? I'm bored, sue me for posting a bad six second video.

"Why does traveling have to be sooooo boring?"

"How would I know?" Sam answers with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"At least this flight is not as long as the one we had to take to Europe. That was killer." Kian says, I cringe at the thought of having to make that flight again in the future. I look over to the others and start to giggle. JC is asleep on the window, Connor is asleep on Ricky's shoulder, and Ricky is playing Pokemon. So typical for all three of them. I nudge Kian and Sam with my elbows and points toward them. Sam just rolls his eyes and Kian pulls his phone out. He steadies his hand and takes a picture of the three.

"Ronnor shippers are going to love this!"

"Are you trying to kill them? Those shippers are like die hard committed. Personally... I think they are cute."

"Me, too. What should I caption this?" I hold my hand out and he hands me the phone. After thinking for a moment I type: _Typical day for RickyPDillon playing Pokemon and connorfranta falling asleep. They are too cute!:) #RonnorMoments_

"Perfect," Kian says after reading it. He tweets and we then watch them to see their reactions. Ricky looks at his phone first and smiles. He then throws us a smile and wink before nudging Connor to show him. Connor just rolls his eyes and lays his head back onto Ricky's shoulder.

'Thanks,' Ricky mouthes at us and goes back to his game. That boy has got it bad for Connor.

"Do you think he likes him back?"

"We can only hope."

"Are you jealous?"

"What? Why?" Kian asks me wide eyed.

"Because Ronnor is happening and Rickian isn't."

"Seriously Trevor. I'm straight last time I checked and I ship them. How could you not? Look at them, they are too cute together."

"I can still hear you," Connor says to all of us. Ricky looks down at Connor, who is smiling a cocky 'I win' smile, and then at us with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in shock. Kian and I go back to messing with our phones, embarrassed because we were busted.

"Oops," I whisper more to myself then anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for updating so late, promise I'll get my act together and start posting sooner. Just been really busy! What do you think about this chapter, be honest yeah or nah?

Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting! Love you guys!

-Kara3


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyler's POV:**

"Ughh," I sigh annoyed.

"What's wrong Tilly?" I look to see Troye at his bedroom door looking over at me. His hair isn't in it's usual quiff and his hair sits loosely on his face. I honestly found it cute.

"YouTube. It isn't letting me upload or watch any videos."

"That's happening for a lot of youtubers and me... YouTube better get its shit together soon. People are flipping out because they can't post or watch videos." Just grand. My phone suddenly starts ringing and I put my phone to my ear answering Mitch's call.

After hanging up with him, I turn to face Troye who wore a smile. I stand and walk to join him in the door as Laurelle passes us at that moment.

"We are going out for your birthday Troye. Both of you get ready." She says with a warm smile. Laurelle, Shaun, Steele, Tyde, Sage and Kayla were all so nice. It was like a breathe of fresh hair meeting them because of how nice they all were.

Jagga runs to us shaking his tail excitedly and I bend down to pet him as Troye grabs an outfit for dinner and walks to change in the bathroom.

As Troye leaves, Tyde comes to Troye's door smiling at me and getting to Jagga's level as well. All was quiet for a minute before Tyde speaks confidently. "You like Troye don't you?" His voice was low so Troye didn't hear him. His forward tone catches me off guard and I'm quiet for about a minute before slowly nodding and feeling my cheeks flush a deep red. "I think you should tell him Tyler... He may feel the same."

"But I am six years older then him." I say sighing.

"Tyler, you of all people should know that love finds its way around any boundaries..." He stands and walks down the hall leaving me to think.

"FINE. YOU GUYS CAN POST SELFIES WITH TYLER OKAY?!" Troye says laughing.

"About damn time." Shaun says happily and pulls me towards his phone for the picture for twitter. Laurelle does the same after Shaun has.

"Tyde?" I ask and he looks to me questioningly. "Has YouTube let you do anything today? It isn't working for anyone..."

"No it isn't working for me either."

"Well they better get their shit together soon then." Shaun says and we all sit quietly in thought for a minute.

"Hopefully they are working on it as we speak." Sage says with a smile. One thing about Sage was that she was so sweet and she was gorgeous in every way.

**Troye's POV:**

It made me so happy that Tyler and my family got along so well together. It meant a lot to me that they approve him as my best friend and that they all got along well. I was also just so glad he was here for my birthday because the past two years I was there for his but he wasn't there for mine. I sneak a look at him as he laughs at my family's jokes and craziness. I smile at him having fun with my family. This was easily my favorite birthday because I could spend it with my family and Tyler.

Tyler looks at me and we just smile at each other. It was dark and quiet but I doubt Tyler was asleep either. "Tilly?"

"Yeah Troye?"

"What are you thinking?" He hesitates and I can note him lying when he finally does speak. "How peaceful it is..."

"Ty, you know I can tell you're lying." I smile a bit as I speak and I hear his own smile in his reply.

"Okay. I'm thinking of how this feels right..." His words confuse me and I'm quiet for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean being here; in Australia with you and your family. It just feels great to be with you guys and it feels so normal." I turn to face where he lies with a smile I know he can't see.

"It feels right having you with us too. I don't know it just feels so right in a way."

He suddenly pulls me in hugging me tightly. "Thank you for being there for me and having me here Troye..."

I hug him back without a second thought. His hugs were so tender and sweet. It was one of my favorite things about him. "Don't you dare even mention it." We just stay there hugging for a while and honestly, I loved every part of it...

(A/n: I hope you liked this..? I've been super crazy busy so I rushed a bit but I hope you still liked it. Oh and Kara, HI! :) okay ima shut up now welp. ㈳4 -Claire Bear 3.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Anthony's POV:**

"You little fucker, IAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He better be glad I like editing, cause he never does it. It is kinda not fair, but I love that blue eyed boy. All he has to do is look at me one time and I'm at his command.

"Yes," he says breathy, like he just ran a marathon. His hair is soaking wet and he only has towel wrapped around his waist. Perks of him breaking up with Melanie and me breaking up with Kalel, I got to move back in to the Smosh house. Which means Ian twenty-four seven, I love it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, yeah-"

"What's wrong?" He asks me trying not to laugh at my discomfort, I'm happy for him being openly gay and all, but I'm not ready to share that with the world. I know, no, I think I'm gay? You don't have the thoughts and dreams I am and be straight, especially ones about your best friend that is a guy!

"I was just wondering which one of these shots you intended for me to use?" I quickly show him both videos and wait for his response.

"The first one, but you can stop editing right now, cause YouTube is down."

"What? Seriously, how long have you known that for!?" I ask him.

"For about two hours." He says with a smirk.

"So you let me edit a video that we can't even upload?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to kill you IAN HECOX!" I leap from the chair and chase after him. He heads to his bedroom, trying to shut the door but I overpower him and open the door. Quickly, I push him down and we begin to play wrestle. During the wrestling match the towel around Ian's waist falls, right as I go to straddle him. We both try to pull away from each other, but some how he ends up falling on top of me. His left knee hits me hard in my private parts.

"Ouch," I whimper and Ian's eyes widen while darkening.

"Are you okay?" He asks me quietly while sliding off of me to sit beside me. He grabs the towel and covers himself up.

"I'll be okay, might have one less kid but that is okay." He laughs before responding, "smarty pants."

"Somebody has been working out." Ian blushes from my compliment. "How about you get dressed and we can go get lunch?" I ask him.

"Okay, are we filming?"

"Nope, no cameras. Just us, being us."

"Like a date?" He asks me.

"I-I uh, um," he looks at me with those big blue eyes, "whatever you want it to be." He just smiles and stands up to go get ready. Sadly, I get up and leave his room. I look in the mirror and proceed to fix my hair and straighten my shirt up

"Hey, I'm ready to go." he says while peeking his head into my room.

"Yep," I say smiling. When I reach him I grab his hand, I don't know why and I didn't question the fact he didn't pull away. He locks the front door while I get ahead of him to open the car door for him. Ian blushes and gets into the car.

"Where are we going?" He asks me as I start the car.

"It's a surprise, duh." I laugh at him as he acts very childish and sulks in the passenger seat. After rolling my eyes, I sing along to my Panic! At The Disco album. By the third song we had reached the restaurant. We'd never eaten here before, but everyone in the youtube community said it was amazing and also secluded. I park the car and I turn my head to look at Ian.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask him.

"I could never stay made at you, you dumby. Come on, I'm starving!" He says as he jumps out of the car. I smile fondly and follow him to the entrance.

"Hi, um, just two tonight," I tell the lady at the front door and she leads us to a table off to the side. She sits down two sets of silverware and two menus.

"Please enjoy, your waitress name will be Sophia. She will be with you soon, have a good evening." The lady smiles and walks away.

"Welp, what looks good to you?" I ask him, curiosity killing me.

"I think the vegan lo mein, you?"

"Um, that sounds good. I might just order that." He just nods and I go back to looking at the menu, looking for something I could eat.

"Hi, my name is Sophia," she says sweetly.

"How old are you?" Ian asked.

"I, uh, I'm seventeen. My parents own the restaurant so I work when they need help. So what could I get you to drink?" She asks kindly.

"Sorry to be kinda creepy, you just seemed really young. But, I'll have a water."

"It's perfectly okay, what about you?" She asks me.

"I'll have a water, too." She smiles and then walks away to fetch our drinks. After giving us our drinks, she writes down our orders and then leaves us to talk. But, we just kinda awkwardly stare at each other. Until my phone starts vibrating violently in my pocket.

"Who is it? Your new girlfriend?" Ian asks jokingly.

"No, ex-girlfriend," I sigh before answering the phone. "Yes, I'm busy. No, I don't have time to talk right now. I'll just come get the rest of my stuff later. I'm currently on a date, so you aren't helping. Bye, I'm not discussing that with you." I hang up on her and put my phone back in my pocket.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, she just wanted me to come get the rest of my stuff. It can wait, she also wanted me to meet her new boyfriend. Gross," I tell him.

"Why would she do that?" He asks me and I just shrug my shoulders, cause I didn't want to talk about this right now. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, I have you and you are a million times better then Kalel," I tell him and give him a smile when he blushes. The rest of the meal was spent talking about Smosh and how proud of what we had created over nine years. After we finished eating, I paid for the meal even though Ian persisted that he could.

"I dragged you out of the house on this date thing, it is the least I can do to pay," I tell him as we walk back to the car.

"Fine. But, I'm paying next time. You know, if you want to have a next time. We don't have to, but I just thought it was only fair. I'm rambling now and you seem mad. I'm an idiot to think-"

"You want to have a next time?" I asked completely shocked.

"It is nice, you know? Just us two. I understand if you don't want to. It was stupid to think you would," Ian whispers.

"I'd love to and you can be my idiot, okay?" I tell him and give him a hug.

"Are you asking me out?" Ian said while laughing.

"I wish," I mumble under my breath.

"What did you say? Cause I'd be okay with that, I think…" There was awkward silence as we got into the car. I reached into the console and handed him the pokemon ball. He looked at me confused as he held the ball in his right hand.

"Just open it." I watch him as he opens it and reads the note that I had put in the ball.

_I choose you and only you. Will you choose me, too?_

I cringe at how cheesy the note is, but remember back to when I made it. The night I came out to him, I knew I'd give it to him when I was ready. Ian then turns towards me with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"And you say I'm the nerd," he says fondly.

"I thought it was cute. So-" I'm cut off with Ian kissing me. It's soft and warm and everything I had imagined it to be.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks me after disconnecting our lips.

"You know how I long I wanted to do that?" I ask him and he just gives me one of those beautiful smiles. After pecking him on the lips, I start the drive home.

**Author's Note:**

WE ARE BACK! For good this time, promise. So let me know your opinion on this chapter and enjoy.

P.S. I don't dislike Kalel, I just needed her to be mean to Anthony so Ian would feel bad for him. Okay?

Byeeeeeeeee

-Kara


	6. Chapter 6

**Grace's POV:**

"HANNAH! MAMRIE! HURRY UP!" I swear the two of them took years to get ready. We had all agreed to go out for dinner but Mamrie had to leave after for a meeting she had so Hannah and I planned to go to see a movie at that point because there's always movies to see right?

"SORRY!" Hannah says rolling her eyes as she gets closer to me. Mamrie shortly following.

"You act like we're late. We're all good." She assures me with a laugh. They were both probably the most helpful and funny people ever to me and everyday we hang out is amazing. I loved that our viewers called us the, "Trinity," I just find it so creative.

It's cool to be able to hang with them so often, too. Both were always so supportive of when I told them that I thought I was bisexual too and that meant the world to me.

"Hey! Earth to Hell-Butt!" Mamrie says and I shake my head to stop my thoughts.

"Sorry. Let's go!" As usual dinner is highly funny and I would rather it not end because of that.

"So, you guys hear about youtube being down?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah I hope they can fix it soon or all of us are unemployed and the viewers wouldn't have an escape from any issues." I sigh. It's quiet between us for a minute as we all think of how true it is and how possible that was. I mentally hope for it to be fixed soon.

"You know, youtube has their issues but they usually come through for the creators and viewers. We'll just hope for that to be a factor here." Mamrie says confidently.

"I think we should figure out a way of helping them fix it too though. Not just us but like all of the youtube creators. It is a community right?" I say hopefully.

"Maybe we should get together with other youtubers and suggest that. Youtube is all of our lives after all." Hannah says excited at the idea of being able to help fix it. One good thing about creators and youtube, all of them are so passionate to try and fix issues that youtube may go through over time. Because it was our opportunity for many of us to be totally ourselves or get away.

The rest of dinner has varying conversations from talking about any of our other memories or youtube or anything really. When Mamrie leaves and Hannah and I head towards the movie theatre there is a silence that sort of takes over. I glance towards her taking my eyes off the highway ahead for a slight second. She was smiling out at the trees passing and looked so peaceful. I face the road again as I feel my heart do a little skip.

Somehow simple shit Hannah does can send my heart doing that. I really have liked her for so long for now and I'm unsure of how to word that to her really.

"Grace?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem... Distant."

"I'm just thinking a lot."

"Some intense ass thinking," she laughs but she doesn't even know.

"About as intense as you starring at those trees," I joke and she blushes and is quiet for a second.

"I just like it. Kind of calming you know?"

"Yeah. Weirdly enough there is something pretty soothing about the view of woods. And as cheesy as both that and the whole stars thing are I like it."

"The stars are just so fascinating though. There are tons and it is said that each one is the moon to a planet. That's a lot or planets."

"It really is." I smile at her and she returns it and something about the experience is special. Really special. See I was never thought of as sensitive for a lot of people but I was extremely sensitive and genuine at certain points. A lot of those times involved Hannah in one way or another.

As I pull up to the theatre I turn towards Hannah and feel my heart race. She turns to me as well and we both sit quietly for a second.

"I need to tell you something," we say simultaneously. Hannah looked just as nervous as I felt.

"You go first," I insist hoping it works.

"Okay. Umm... I honestly don't know how to word it." She sighs.

"It's okay. Word it however you can." I say with a hopefully convincing smile.

"Grace, I've gotten even closer to you recently and I'm confused. Grace? I like you. Like... Like like you." I can't help but be shocked. First off, "like like" Hannah really. "I know that that probably is really weird and I get if this makes anything weird-" I cut her off by kissing her. Now it was her turn to be shocked. But she eventually kisses me back with so much passion I can't even fathom it. I cup her cheek as our lips move in perfect time with each other which throws me off as I hadn't ever kissed her before. When we pull away I stare at her as she does the same to me.

"So... D- do you like me too then?" Hannah asks confused.

"I'm pretty sure I just made that very obvious Hannah," I roll my eyes with a laugh. She laughs too before smiling at me.

"What does this mean then?" She asks.

"I think this makes this a date," I laugh. "And my girlfriend if that's actually something you'd put yourself through." I joke and she just laughs.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, that sounds great actually." With that we leave the car to enter the theatre. Once we are in our seats and away from any possibility of fans seeing us, we hold hands and I can help but think it feels right for us somehow...

(A/n: YES WE ARE BACK TURN THE FRICKLE FRACKLE UP. I would've had this sent to Kara earlier but my birthday was Friday and I was doing stuff then and Saturday for that. So yeah. Now I know this may be annoying but you guys should follow Kara on Twitter because she's my bestie and I love her and she's very very funny. Her Twitter is shipperfection and if for some reason you wanna deal with my annoying ass self I'm clairesteacker so yeahhhh. Okay I hope you enjoyed this short hartbig chapter. Ima go listen to some old vinyl's on my vinyl player now. Adios!)

~~~Claire aka fanncy1001~~~


End file.
